deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/Season 2, Battle 1, The A-Team vs. SG-1 Team
Here we are on Season 2! Last Season we saw World War 3 launch and special forces and elite infantry units alike collide in a West vs. East war! This Season some of the best film and T.V. stars will meet their match! Kicking off Season 2 is... The A-Team!: A group of ex-Army Rangers, turned merceneries when they were framed for a crime they didn't commit! V.S. SG-1 Team!:' A group of elite soldiers tasked with exploring the furthest reaches of the Galaxy and battlng the evil Goa'uld!' WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Here we have two classic teams of the late 20th century going head to head! The A-Team In the chaos and fighting near the end of the Vietnam war, an elite team of commandos was given the order to rob the bank of Hanoi in hope of severly hindering economical advances of the NVA and Viet Cong, the mission was a success but when this small team returned to their base, they found the commander whom had given this team the order was dead and all evidence to confirm the team's mission was real burned, this team was then arrested and sent to a maximum security prison where they escaped before trial, this small team fled to become soldiers for hire, to become the elite A-team. SG-1 Team In 1997-98, SG-1 was formed. A small but brave and elite team of soldiers whom would utilise the new stargate program to explore the furthest reaches of the universe in the hope of making contact with other life. This was redefining and the SG-1 team discovered countless races and spreads of life throughout the Universe where ever a Stargate stood. SG-1 was originally built of 4 elite soldiers but soon came to spread out to a variety of troops. As SG-1 exploration missions continued, they soon found themselves part of the uprising against the evil Goa'uld, a evil race eager on control of the universe. Weapons The A-Team ColtDS.jpg|Hannibal's Colt Detective Special Uzi-micro1.jpg|Hannibal's Micro Uzi ColtLM.jpg|Faceman's Colt Lawman MK III Mini14gb-f.jpg|Faceman's Ruger Mini 14 250px-Browning Hi-Power.jpg|Murdock's Browning Hi-Power 500px-Uzi.jpg|Murdock's Uzi Hk-p9s-1.jpg|B. A.'s H&K P9S 400px-M60GPMG.jpg|B. A.'s M60 SG-1 Team 170px-M9beretta.jpg|O'Neill's Beretta M9 Taurus-PT92AF.jpg|Samantha's Taurus PT92 CAR-15.jpg|Samantha's CAR-15 Taurus-PT92AF.jpg|Daniel's Taurus PT92 200px-MP5A3 StockCollapsed.jpg|Daniel's MP5A3 170px-M9beretta.jpg|Teal'c's Beretta M9 400px-Franchi-SPAS12.jpg|Teal'c's SPAS-12 HK-MP5A3.jpg|O'Neill's MP5A3 This is the section where competition picks up! In order to find the Deadliest Warrior, we will compare the weapons the warriors use and the X-factors of the teams which are determined by me.A weapon edge and an X-factor is worth 1 point, the points will add up to a final score and the team with the highest score wins my edge which is worth a vote toward them. If an edge is even, neither team gets a point. Comparisons Hannibal vs. O'Neill Colt Detective Special vs. Beretta M9 The Beretta has this hands down, it's 15 round magazine gives it a much better chance of the Colt and the reliability of the M9 with a large magazine will mean one of the main dangers of stopping the M9 which is jamming is a very low chance. Edge: SG-1 Team Micro Uzi vs. MP5A3 The MP5 kicks off with a muzzle velocity of 400m/s compared to the Uzi's 350m/s but the Uzi comes back with a dominating rate of fire of 1200r/m compared to the MP5's 800r/m. Overall, I'm going even of this because these guns both have strong points at different ranges. Edge: Even Faceman vs. Samantha Colt Lawman MKIII vs. Taurus PT92 The Taurus kicks off with the advantage of weight here, weighing in at 960g compared to the Colt's 1.1kg. The Taurus continues with a dominating advantage of 17 rounds compared to the Colt's 6 which finishes the kill. Edge: SG-1 Team Ruger Mini-14 vs. CAR-15 The CAR starts off with the advantage of weight, weighing in at 2.72kg compared to Ruger's 2.90kg. The CAR continue with the advantage of length, measuring in at 853mm compared to the Ruger's 946mm length. The Ruger makes a comeback with a muzzle velocity of 990m/s compared to the CAR's 930m/s. Samantha's CAR-15 is equipped with a 20-round magazine while Faceman's Ruger is equipped with a 30-round magazine, this just pulls the Ruger through to a win. Edge: The A-Team Murdock vs. Daniel Browning Hi-Power vs. Taurus PT92 The Taurus kicks off with the advantage of weight here, weighing in at 960kg compared to the Browning's weight of 1kg. The Browning makes a come back with a length measured at 197mm compared to the Taurus' 216mm. The Taurus comes back with a muzzle velocity of 381m/s compared to the Browning's 335m/s and the Taurus finishes the kill with a magazine capacity of 17-rounds compared to the Browning 13-round capacity. Edge: SG-1 Team Uzi vs. MP5A3 The MP5 kicks off with the advantage of weight, weighing in at 3.1kg compared to the Uzi's 3.5kg and finishes the kill the MP5 continues with the advantage of rate of fire, calculating at 800r/m compared to the Uzi's 600r/m Edge: SG-1 Team Teal'c vs. B. A. H&K P9S vs. Beretta M9 The P9S kicks off with the advantage of weight, weighing in at 880g compared to the M9's 952g. The P9S continues in length, measuring at 19.2cm compared to the M9 which measures at 21.7cm. The P9S is also more mechanically researched and well built, as shown by the fact that it can fire 3 different types of rounds. While falling behind by 6 rounds, I'll have to bring this to even for the 6 round difference which can mean everything. Edge: Even M60 vs. SPAS-12 No debate required here I'm afriad, the M60 wins hands down. Edge: A-Team Well to calculate things up, SG-1 are leading with 4 points followed by the A-Team with 2. X-factors My Edge Looking at the scores and tieing up all my data, I'm seeing that SG-1 have this battle. Although not united from the start, SG-1 brings together some of the brighest minds and those physically and mentally able to endure exploirng to another planet and, as done come in handy, preperation to find non-Human foes. The SG-1 team brings together people experience from the Vietnam and Gulf War to partisipate in the SG-1 program and that training and lengthy unity (Over 8 seasons) will prove the SG-1 Team just the winner here. The Deadliest Warrior:' SG-1 Team' Notes *Apologies for any mistakes *Battle will take place in a construction site *Much credit to IMFDB for help with weapons here! *Next time Makarov 's terrorist team will meet a Rainbow Six Team! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts